Distance Between Shadows
by HeartsGuardianSoul L.D.C
Summary: Sora's life finally seems to have reached a level of normalcy, as normal as it can get for him atleast. But thing's are too quiet. Short of his father losing his mind of course. The Sequel to Family Rifts. T for language. Haitus.


Okay… SO I got bored, annoyed, and a little tired of my last attempt at making a sequel. Maybe with some hope this one will be a bit better… It is a little more thought out, Though I still will probably have to do some clarifying, some major clarifying, and clean up some plot holes. I have yet to decide if I REALLY want to connect the War Of Sugar stories to this grey area or not. Well until I can think Clearly here is the First official Chapter of this story. Enjoy at your own risk.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. DUH. Here's Your Sign. I Also don't own the Final Fantasy Characters. :P

I Hath Laid Claims to Talyn, Ouna, Kuro, and Tsusai. You wanta borrow? ASK ME OR ELSE i'LL SIC A RABBID XIGBAR ON YOU. XD

* * *

**1: The Memories of the father**

"Hmph. Look at them. They remind you of someone?"

Tsusai smiled as he watched Sora and Riku taking on the other kids. "I remember you would take the winning side every time."

"You only won once." Cecil coughed.

"Yeah those were the good times." Tsusai yawned.

"We're the only ones left…"

"Hunh?" Tsusai glanced over at Cecil.

"Nothing… Say Tsusai, do you remember anything from the war?"

_Men screaming in agony; pain, anguish, exhaustion, fires burned the blood soaked fields around them as comrades died in vain…_

"_Tsusai-"_

Tsusai blinked as Cecil shook him out of it. "I guess. It seems like a distant memory."

"I know what you mean. I remember when you forgot… it's kinda sad really." Cecil sighed. "I kinda miss those days more than anything."

"I don't." Tsusai shook his head. "I'm quite content where I'm at now."

"Don't you -cough- miss your stepbrother?"

"Sure I do… but I'm not sure he's even alive anymore… I haven't seen him in years."

"Didn't Lunar have kids?"

"No, I don't believe so. Penny did… She died last year."

"Poor kids." He coughed again.

"Hey Cecil? Are you okay?" Tsusai glanced towards him.

"Daddy?" Riku came up to stand in front of them. "I picked some dandelions do you think mommy will like them?"

Cecil smiled. "I'm sure she will. Would you like me to hang on the them for you?" Riku nodded vigorously. The child handed them over before running off to join the others. Cecil let loose a fit of coughing as soon as the boy was out of earshot. He quickly wiped the blood from his lips, but not quick enough.

"Cecil?"

"Don't." Cecil grunted.

"How long have you been…"

"Four months. Elena already knows. In fact I think that's why she's never sober anymore."

"You mean…"

"I've only a few more months… It's that damn curse if you ask me."

"Curse?"

"The one that's made everyone forget about the war. Those of us that fought that war are in short supply. Everyone's dead and gone."

"Don't you think you're over reacting just a little?" Tsusai raised a brow.

"Tsusai… You do know that you lost all of your memory at one point in time, correct?"

"You don't have to remind me." Tsusai snapped sourly. "Have you told Riku?"

"Not yet…"

"Right… Hey Sora! Come on! It's time to go."

"Tsusai." Cecil spoke up before the boy came up. "Cherish everyday, Love your children. After all… We are the only ones left."

x

Tsusai woke with tears in his eyes. His heart was pounding something fierce, and he was drenched in a cold sweat. _"It's that damn curse if you ask me." _Cecil's words echoed in his head as a cold breeze wafted in through the open window. _"We're the only ones left…"_

"Dad?" Tsusai started when his youngest spoke, breaking the eerie silence of the room. Kuro was rubbing his eyes as he stood in the door way. "Can I sleep in here?"

"What's wrong with your room?" Tsusai asked jokingly as the boy crawled into the bed.

"I can't sleep with that weird shadow staring at the house…"

"Shadow?" Tsusai frowned and got up to look out the window. "I don't see any shadow."

"It was there." the kid sighed softly as he fell asleep. Tsusai watched him for several minutes before crawling back into bed.

X

"Eeeeeyaaaaahhh!" Tsusai woke to his daughter screaming. Grumbling under his breath he crawled out from under the covers to go inspect. She was in the bathroom. "Ouna Sweetheart is everything okay?"

"Go Away!"

"Ouna whatever it is you can tell me just come out o-"

"No! Go away!"

"Ouna! Open this door!"

"GO AWAY!"

Xx

"Thanks mom." Sora said as he went to get out of the car.

"Do you think your father will be able to cook that for your party?"

"If you want everyone to get sick? Yeah."

"Right let me go talk to him to reassure him." Rena got out of the car.

"Mom seriously, Ouna cooks a thousand times better than dad."

"Sora it's just not right for a girl her age to be doing all of the cooking."

"I SAID GO THE FRELL AWAY DAD!" o.O O.O Sora and Rena glanced at each other.

"Ouna will you tell me what the hell is wrong with you? Open this door! NOW!" Tsusai could be heard pounding on a door.

"NO!"

"Sora stay here."

"Mom wait-" Sora started but drew back as she gave him a glare.

Rena started up the stairs. Tsusai was tearing apart a drawer in a small cabinet when she found him. "I know that damn key is in here somewhere…. Aha!"

"Still clueless as ever, eh Tsusai?"

"Rena! What are you doing in here?""Give me twenty dollars for the girl." Rena said as she took his wallet

"Hey!"

"Tsusai… use your head for once. How old is Ouna?"

Tsusai frowned before it hit him. "You mean-"

"Men." Rena sighed and closed the door behind her.

"Sora, Kuro, Outside." Rena barked at the two boys, both whom of which dashed out the nearest door. Rena sighed as she stepped in front of the bathroom door. She knocked quietly, "Ouna it's Rena. Sora's mother. Could you unlock the door?"

XX

"Geez what the heck was that all about Dad?" Sora asked Tsusai as they sat out on

the beach later that night. Rena had taken Ouna home with her for the night, The temporary reign of terror had subsided.

"You'll understand someday son." Tsusai sighed.

"Hey dad.. I've been meaning to ask you how did you Get that scar on your neck?"

"_F'king bastard. If you'd just surrender you wouldn't have to die." The woman who held the knife to his throat spat on his shoes. "Damn shame really, such honor is prized in the empire."_

"_Heartless bitch." Tsusai growled. "You will never take these lands. Keep dreaming."_

"_There are no dreams in the empire." she hissed as she slit his throat._

"Dad?"

"It was an accident. Nothing more or less."

"I'm tired." Kuro declared and began tugging fiercely on Tsusai's arm.

"Alright already I'm coming. Sora inside by ten."

"Yes sir." Sora yawned as he checked his watch.

Within five minutes of His father going inside Kairi appeared out of the bushes. "Sorry I had to wait for my mother to fall asleep."

"It's okay. My dad just went inside. Sora said as Kairi eased herself into his lap. Sora sighed as he breathed in the soft watermelon scent of her hair.

"I have something for you Sora," Kairi turned around and kissed him.

"Aw… was that all?"

"Mmm. Maybe.."

"Hm?"

XxXx

"_It's damn curse if you ask me." Cecil said with dark eyes. "They did this to us on purpose."_

"_Who did what?"_

"_Tsusai you mustn't forget. Those bastards are waiting for our generation to die out."_

"_Cecil what are you talking about?"_

"_I'm not long for this world…" Cecil breathed harshly. "I wish that I could be here for Riku and Delaina… but I have seen them. Their hounds lurking in the night. Waiting for me to let my guard down. They know I'm weak, They've come to collect me for their collective."_

Tsusai woke to the sounds of someone breaking into the hallway window. Grabbing a bat from under his bed he slowly made his way into the hallway. The perp was still struggling to get his shirt unsnagged from the broken glass. Tsusai gave a battle cry and swung the bat only for it to be met by a an odd key shaped blade.

"_Sweet Papou! Dad!"_ Sora yelled as Tsusai raised the bat. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sora? Why the hell are you sneaking in through the window at two-thirty in the morning?"

"Uh…" Sora made the keyblade vanish.

"I thought I told you to be in by TEN."

"Um…" Sora was looking down at his feet.

"I meant ten p.m. not ten a.m."

"I'm sorry… I fell asleep-"

"And did you have to break the window? Look at you, you're a mess! Your mother's going to kill me." Tsusai said as he flipped the light switch.

"I'm Sorry."

Tsusai glared at his son for several minutes before sighing, "Go clean yourself up. We'll discuss your punishment in the morning."

"That's it?" Sora looked up at his father with wide eyes. _He's not going to interrogate me about the keyblade?_

"Did you really want me to serve my justice out on you right now? Get to bed damn it." Tsusai said as he began to inspect the broken window. A shadow flickered just beyond the fence sending a chill down his spine.

"Cure." Sora cast the spell on himself, instantly healing his cuts. "I must be lucky." Sora said as he looked down at Oathkeeper. "I was sure I was dead meat for sure." He grinned at his reflection.

"You should consider yourself lucky." Sora spun to find Kuro standing in the doorway. "Dad could be more sharper."

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Sora growled as he peeled off his shirt.

"Shouldn't you?"

"Kuro get out of… my room?" Sora frowned at the empty doorway.

* * *

Okay There it is. THe first chapter of my rewrite. It has been a total pain trying to get this uploaded. I think I might just have to invest in a better internet provider. :) I Decided to cram the ideas that I orginally thought up for the original sequel and its sequel into the same story, So I will be incorporating bits of information from the old story into this one, just not all of them.

Due to the fact that I was bored, and because I'm still pressed for time no matter what I do, Lately with the cosplay making, the drawing, and work, It's been a drag.

Well on a lighter note I Have began posting Pic of My oc's on DeviantArt, So Far I've only managed to get Ixivio, Elios, Elion, And their older brother Solren. I keep trying to draw Talyn BUT Lynx keeps tricking me into drawing him instead. DeviantArt Got it? HeartsGuardianSol.

Well... I Guess that's it for now. Remeber Folks it's a kind thing to feed an wuthor. but hey if you decided to read this then thats good enough for me. :) Yum!


End file.
